Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich
The Free State of Bexar has an economy based on state capitalism with an annual GDP per capita of M70,189.50. Mining for export dominates the economy. Reforms in fiscal and monetary policy since 2009 have improved Bexar’s economy. In all major businesses, especially those of strategic importance, the government retains a majority shareholding. Inflation has dropped, and the currency has appreciated gradually. Unemployment and underemployment are unheard of. Bexar has the economic advantages of a young population and vast hydroelectric power and geothermal power production combined with large resources of marble and uranium. The government welcomes foreign investment. Structure of the Economy The most important component of the Bexaran economy is mining, which contributed 27% to GDP in 2009. The participation of commerce was 20.2%, and that of other services, including government, 38.4%. Industry’s part (including construction) was about 20%. Mining Preussag AG owns all of the rights to the mining of uranium and the quarrying of marble throughout the country. Industry Bexar's trade agreements with other nations in Nordreich, has allowed the Bexarans to develop a significant industrial sector in automobile manufacture, steel production, construction, alcoholic beverages, and asphalt. Major corporations include: *Auto Union AG - production of automobiles, trucks & military vehicles. *Vereinigte Stahlwerke AG - Steel production. *Philip Holzmann AG. - Construction *Schwarzadler Brauerei - Brewing. *PreußenElektra, Erdgas u. Erdöl-Aktiengesellschaft - petro-chemical refining and production including asphalt. *Vereinigte Flugtechnische Werke - Aircraft, missiles, satellites, weapons. Banking and Finance Bexar’s banking and financial services industry has now recovered from the liquidity crisis caused by recent conflicts. The state-owned Landesbank der Bexar (LBB) is the central bank of the Republic of Bexar and is the sole personal and commercial banking and financial services provider for the entire nation, through its network of savings banks (Sparkassen). Bexar’s stock market, the Königsberg Börse began trading in March 2010. The governments majority shareholding of all companies has kept investment low. However the value of shares is rising. Labor Bexar’s formal labor force, excluding military personnel, is 2,700,017 workers at present. About 45 percent worked in the mining sector, 31 percent in the industrial sector, and 19 percent in the services sector. Unemployment is at zero. Currency The Bexaran currency is the Mark (Symbol:M Code:BXM) which is divided into 100 Pfennig (pf). Foreign Economic Relations The Free State of Bexar is a full member of the Nordreich Alliance, and as such enjoys a preferred trading partner status with several other Nordreich members. Bexar currently has Resource Trading Agreements with the Redneckville, Mongolian Empire, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. By extension, membership of Nordreich also gives Bexar membership of the NOIR trading bloc. Bexar is also a full participating member of the Vazeiten Technology Exchange Programme. Transport The Bexaran road network includes paved roads and secondary roads. There is a comprehensive 6-lane Autobahn system linking all major cities. The Bexarische Staatseisenbahnen (Bexar State Railways) manages the national railway network, which is electrified and provides passenger services to all major population centres, and also controls Bexar's merchant shipping fleet. The Free State of Bexar has two international airports, Königsberg-Devau International Airport, north east of Königsberg, and Danzig-Langfuhr International Airport, in Danzig and several secondary airports in other parts of the country. The national air passenger and freight carrier is Interflug (Interflug GmbH, Gesellschaft für Internationalen Flugverkehr mbH). Media and Communications There are five national newspapers and a larger number of local publications. The largest circulating newspaper is the Königsberger Volkszeitung. Ostmarken Rundfunk AG (ORAG) is Bexar's TV and radio broadcasting company. Additionally, essential international stations can be received by cable in the main urban areas. The fixed line and cell phone networks are operated by Hauptpostamt AG (General Post Office), a public company of which the government has a majority shareholding. During the last few years mobile phone coverage of the population has been far more extensive than fixed line coverage. Postal and telegraph services are also operated by the Hauptpostamt. Religion The Republic of Bexar is officially neutral in matters of religion, supporting neither religion nor irreligion. The Government ensures the treatment of all its citizens equally regardless of religion, and avoids the preferential treatment of a citizen from a particular religion/nonreligion over other religions/nonreligion. The majority of Bexaran citizens practice the Christian religion. The largest Christian religious organisation in Bexar is the Prussian Union (Evangelical Christian Church). Links *Bexar Category:Bexar Category:Economy of Bexar